Friday the 13th
by FFWriter's Club
Summary: Fun one shot writen on a crazy whim by Elfina01, Lock Ness Monster13, and dpower. More detail inside. Please read Funny.


**Hey everyone, this is a fun one shot that Elfina01, Lock Ness Monster13, and dpower did in skype. We basically decided to each take rolls of characters. Elfina01 was Dimirti and Eddie, Nessy was Rose, Abe and Janine, and dpower was Adrian and Christian and Lissa. We just started throwing out dialogue as fast as we could and see what happened. There was no plan it was just for fun and this is the result. It was a blast and if anyone would like to do this with us please come join the FFwritersclub. Send us an email and we will tell you how to join. **

**The next fun write, is going to be for all the members of the club if they wish to play. The idea is Dimitri and Rose are on a world-wide trip, and coming to your town. THE WILD ADVENTURES OF ROSE AND DIMITRI. If you want to write a one-shot type visit to your town and have them do something fun or crazy or whatever you want. For instance, I have never been on an African safari so if you live there and would like to write what it would be like for Dimitri and Rose to come there then please do. Then dpower will beta them and put them together as a story. Depending how long each person's part is, it may be ch or just a one-shot. They will be posted as fast as they get beta'd. It should be one hell of a story with awesome twists and turns. With all these incredible writers we have. Each part will have the authors name on it so readers know who wrote what.**

**SO PLEASE COME JOIN THE FUN! FFwirtersclub!**

**Without further ado….**

**FRIDAY THE 13TH**

"Who's up for a Friday the 13th party!" Adrian shouted from the top of the table in the cafeteria.

"YEAH! Party time!" Christian added with is usual drawl.

"I'm ready to get trashed!" Rose yelled, standing up with him.

"Figures you would, what… you don't practice any self-control." Dimitri shot Rose a disapproving glance.

Janine rose from her seat. "You are on duty Rosemarie! There will be no partying!"

"Ahhh, man that's going to totally suck, Rose is the life of the party." Eddie roared out.

"Janine, stop being a kill joy. Let them party." Abe persuaded, walking toward Adrian.

"But she has her responsibilities too, just as much as you do." Dimitri added. Rose walked over to Dimitri pulling him up, trying to get him to let loose.

"Looks like its Party at my place!" Adrian shouted over the humming crowd as he jumped down and waved everyone towards him. "Ha... Rose don't listen to them, let's go! I'll bring the vodka." Adrian hollered towards Rose across the room.

"Whoo!" Rose yelled pulling Dimitri with her toward Adrian.

"Rose here is your schedule." Stan said shaking the paper towards her. "And here is yours Guardian Hathaway." He added with a more tenable level of respect towards Janine.

"I'm all in, man! I need a party night." Christian got up, grabbed Lissa's hand, and strolled towards the door.

"Yeah right! I'm partying," Rose said to Stan on the way out behind Adrian.

"Figures you would, lucky bastard… I been working non-stop all week and could use some time off with Mia." Eddie grumbled out combing his fingers through his hair.

Adrian led the group like the pied piper through the courtyard of Saint Vladimir's to his room. Janine huffed, but followed them, just to keep an eye on them. But, what she didn't know, is that hours later, she would be trashed on a table, singing her heart out.

"Who's up for a game?" Christian asked as we all strolled in to Adrian's kitchen, getting out the big red plastic cups.

"Does it involve a ping pong ball and beer?" Rose said laughing.

"Its Friday the 13th dude! It has to be truth or dare!" Adrian spit back at Christian.

"Damn." Rose grumbled, wanting to get some alcohol in her before the night started.

"YO! Alcohol is in the HOUSE!" Adrian shouted with two bottles of vodka in his hand. Cheers went up around the room.

"Thank the lord..." Rose said, "Grabbing a red cup out of Christian's hand."

"Screw it I'm all in." Eddie belted out moving closer towards Adrian and Rose

Christian looked around Adrian into the cupboard behind him. "Damn dude! Do you own stock in a freaking Grey Goose Vodka company?" As he handed out Red cups.

Abe followed Chris and Adrian in to the kitchen, scoffing at his poor choice in Vodka.

"I don't care what brand it is, cuz it all goes down the same way!" Adrian rolled his eyes at Abe.

Rose sat down in the middle of the floor, motioning everyone else with her.

"Everyone into a circle!" Abe yelled.

"Great it would have to be my favorite fucking drink." Dimitri noticed watching the rowdy bunch. Suddenly the music popped on and people were everywhere.

"Standing ever so vigilant at the door, Dimitri kept peeking his head around the corner, watching everyone getting majorly plowed. Man, it sucked being a guardian at times. Out of the corner of Dimitri's eye, Eddie was edging closer and the next minute chugging down one of those big red drinks.

"And you approve of that, Dimitri?" asked Stan who was standing on the other side watching everyone inside Adrian's room.

"Dimitri! You know you want some!" Rose yelled, waving the cup around.

"OMG! I love this song!" Lissa squealed as she grabbed Christian by the hand pulling him to the middle of the floor.

"I'm on duty." Dimitri rolled his eyes, straightening up when more people came pouring into the room. Furniture was being shoved to the sides of the room making a make shift dance floor. Rose rolled her eyes, and downed the glass intended for Dimitri. Abe was already on his second cup, and handed one to Janine, who slowly brought it to her lips.

"Go in man, it looks like the kids are having some harmless fun. What do you think, there's going to be a Strigoi attack in Adrian's room?" Stan Challenged and pushed Dimitri where all the fun was happening.

Finding Rose, Dimitri grabbed the remaining contents of her cup, and taking one big hefty swallow, downing the lingering contents of her cup. Rose yelled in joy, pulling Dimitri down for a kiss. An epiphany washed through Rose as she looked into Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes. Without further reservations, Dmitri wrapped his hand tightly around her waist, giving into the temptations of her mouth, returning her passionate kiss. She stood there dumbfounded, in a lusty over haze, forgetting her intentions.

"Keep kissing me like that Roza, and I'll have to place you on the endangered species list." Dimitri heavily warned.

"Whoa, did you just see that?" Christian said in disbelief.

"Get a room you two!" Eddie laughed out loudly.

Even a tad tipsy, Janine saw that kiss clearly. But Abe held her back, handing her another cup full of… Something special.

"Rose! Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa questioned shocked by the sight of her best friend in the arms of her mentor.

"Wha... Shit. Cat's outta the bag." Rose stammered as she looked back at Lissa's shocked expression.

"Need another?" Dimitri offered quickly realizing his mistake when all eyes were on him and Rose.

"I sure do," Rose said, standing on her tippy toes to smother his mouth with hers.

Adrian grabbed two bottles of Gray Goose and headed off to the corner now that Rose and Dimitri seemed to be the center of attention. "Damn, cradle Robber!" He decided to drown his sorrows in double fisted drinking.

From the other side of the room, Janine just laughed and pointed. "That's... that's... our girl. Mine." She pointed dramatically to Rose.

Abe laughed. "You haven't drunk much in the last 18 years, have you?"

With her gentle tug and pull, it was hard for Dimitri not to give into the moment, knowing Roza's folks were more than likely going to kill him. With the faint traces of the bubbly liquid on her lips, Dimitri's tongue shot out and slowly licked the remaining traces, while his hand fished deeply into her back pockets bring her even closer with his hands groping at her ass.

Christian whistled looking at the fireworks that seemed to be going off in the middle of the room. "I guess I'll just have to make my own action, Lissa?" He asked as he gave her a dirty little grin.

Lissa giggled as she wrapped her arms around Christian's neck. "I'm game." she said as she leaned in for her own little peck that soon became a full on make out session.

Janine and Abe were now both laughing so hard they could barely breathe. Then Janine stopped and stood up. "I think I love you." She said.

"Wha..." Abe said. Before he could say more, Janine jumped up and started kissing him.

"Go mom!" Rose screamed, "Get some!" She yelled.

"Holy shit, with all those burning flames between Rose and Dimitri it's getting HOT in here… come on Adrian let's get another round and liven this party up some." Eddie crowed back.

Getting a wicked idea, Rose got everyone's attention by jumping on the table. "Everyone! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Just keep it down to a reasonable level." Stan hollered back in to the room.

"Roza what do you think you're doing?" Dimitri asked arching up his eyebrow not liking that little tell tail smile one bit.

"Just having some fun, Comrade." She jumped down, and pressed her chest to his. "You want some... fun, right?"

"I'm game for some fun." Dimitri smirked giving her one of his famous half smiles. "Just fill me in on the rules."

"I want some fun Rose, if you are offering it up." Adrian slurred out as he stumbled to the circle.

"Like hell Ivashkov, find some other short skirt to chase, Roza is spoken for, did you missed the memo." Dimitri barked out pulling Rose more firmly between his legs keeping his hands steadily on her hips.

"You're not superstitious, are you Rose?" Dimitri asked her, knowing that come tomorrow there was going to be hell to pay. "Happy Friday the 13th." He purred.

"I am not superstitious." She said with a devilish glint in her eye, as she answered Dimitri their lips met in another fiery kiss.


End file.
